Soledad
by Hermes' Angel
Summary: This is my 1st HP fic, So be kind!!! Anyway, this is a songfic about how Draco feels after Hermione dies. it's also angsty, so be warned or somethin.


~*~Soledad~*~

  
  
Draco Malfoy was in Heaven. He was sitting in a field under a tree with Hermione leaning against him. As his silver-grey eyes met her brown ones he whispered "I love you". Just as their lips were about to touch he woke up.

  
  


_If only you could see the tears _

_In the world you left behind_

_  
  
_

As Draco remembered that he would never wake up with Hermione next to him again he burst out sobbing. It wasn't the first time he woke up like this.  
_  
  
_

_If only you could heal my heart_

_ Just one more time_

_  
_  
He got out of bed and huddled on a chair next to the fire and tried to control his tears. He wished desperately that she was there to comfort him like she did when they were friends. She was always there for him when they needed help, and he was there for her too. But then, he thought ruefully, if she was here he certainly wouldn't need comforting.  
  
  
__

_Even when I close my eyes_

_There's an image of your face_

_  
  
_When he managed to control his tears he went and took a shower. When he came back his eyes rested on the bed. He thought of the night he had shared with her and closed his eyes to block out the images of them. Big mistake. Almost instantly images of her came rushing at him. Their first kiss. Studying together for their finals. Their graduation. Their wedding. Dumbledore informing him of their death.

  
  


  
_And once again I come to realize,_

_ You're a loss I can't replace_

_  
  
_Draco remembered what Snape told him on Draco's wedding day: "It's not too late to back out of this marriage. Imagine what your father might say if he found out that his only son was marrying a mudblood! Take it from me, as one of your closest friends, is marrying her worth all the trouble you will go through?" Draco had laughed and said to him: "Yes, it is worth it. It's always worth marrying the one you love. Thank you for your support"  
  
  
__

_Soledad__, it's a keeping for the lonely_

_ Since the day that you were gone_

_  
_  
Even though all his friends were around him, supporting him after the funeral, he always felt a large part of him was gone, that he was isolated from the whole world. It was worse than the dementor's kiss. At least you were an empty shell, no feeling, no consciousness.  
  
  
__

_Why did you leave me?_

_  
_  
Draco felt anger slice through him as he screamed her name out loud: "Hermione!" He screamed, "How could you leave me?" He felt rage and he almost hated her for dying, hated everyone who thought they understood his problem but were far from it. He suddenly regained his senses and his tears of rage were instantly replaced with those of sorrow. He started sobbing again, begging Hermione for forgiveness.  
  
  
__

_Soledad__, in my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on _

_Why did you leave me?_

_Soledad_

  
  
Draco walked down Diagon Alley, trying to forget her.

  
  
_Walking down the streets,_

_ Of Nothingville_

_  
_  
Nothing seemed to work.  
  


  
_Where our love was young and free.___

_  
_  
Draco could see images of him and her as if it was happening at that very moment. He saw the time he bumped into her and suggested a truce. He saw her modeling dress robes in front of him, trying to pick the right one to impress her current boyfriend. He saw the both of them talking about the problems they had with their current boy/girlfriends and asking the other for advice. He saw him confessing his love for her and them kissing.  
  
  
__

_Can't believe just what an empty place_

_ It has come to be._

_  
_  
Even though the alley was packed with shoppers, he felt as if he was the only person there. All sounds ceased for him, all the bumps he received were unheeded. He found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron, the place where he had proposed to Hermione. He had no idea how he got there. He went inside. He could use the change in scenery. When he went inside he saw everyone turn toward him with sympathetic looks on their faces. Why should they be sympathetic, he asked himself, they didn't love Hermione the way I did. He remembered when he proposed to her. She had accepted immediately with tears streaming down her face. Everyone was cheering.  
  
  


_I would give my life away,_

_ If it could only be the same_

_  
_  
Draco would have given anything to see her face again. He would have endured all the curses ever known if it would have brought her back.  
  
  
__

_'Cause I can't still the voice,_

_ inside of me_

_ That is calling out your name_

_  
  
_Even though the pub was bustling with activity, all Draco could hear was a voice inside his head calling out her name. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. A stray tear rolled down his pale cheek as he got up and stormed out the pub before that tear was joined by many others.  
  
  
__

_Soledad__ (etc).__  
  
_

  
The sun stung his eyes as he walked out of the pub. After that he just stood at the side of the path, staring at nothing. He started walking, not noticing where he was going. He suddenly found himself standing in front of Malfoy Mansion.  
  
His footsteps echoed down long corridors as he made his way to the study. Ever since his parents died he and Hermione lived alone in the mansion. Now that Hermione was gone, there was no-one living in the mansion but him and the invisible houseelfs. When he reached the study all he did was stare into the heart of the fire burning in the fire-place, as if he could see her face there.  
  
  
__

_Time will never change the things you told me (Yeah)_

_ And after all we're meant to be_

_ Love will us back to you and me _

_If only you could see._

_  
_  
He forced himself to remember her death. He remembered how he had to work with the resistance during the war and Hermione was sent to Mongolia to help the Medi-witches during the war. He remembered Dumbledore informing him that Hermione was missing, and was presumed dead. Draco refused to believe it. But, after a year of waiting, it seemed that his worst fears had come true. Draco couldn't stand it. He couldn't bear to be parted from her for so long. He knew what he had to do. He sat down at his desk and began writing a letter to Severus, explaining what he should do after his Draco's death. Draco then tenderly kissed the photo of Hermione on her wedding day. He stood in the center of the room and pointed his wand at his heart. "Avada Kedavra." His last thought as he hit the floor was: Hang on Hermione, I'm coming.  
  


  
_Soledad__.  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: The 1st HP fic I post!!! TADDAAAAAA!!!! *applause* Thank You, thank you. Well, what do you guys think? It's not a really good one, it's my first try. But I'm working on a sequel!! And a prequel if I get enough reviews! So, be a good reader and R/R. It's kinda like a karma thing. If you review, others will review for you. 

Disclaimer: Here are the things I don't own: 1. Soledad. It's a song which belongs to Westlife. I played it over and over the whole time I wrote this! 2. HP. Don't mind me, I'm just manipulating J.K Rowling's property. 3. This PC. It's "The family's". Bleugh. 4. I don't think the paring is very original. So I'm going to leave this ALLLL to you guys.  
  
What I DO own: 1. The plot. Mine all mine! *slinks around calling the plot "my precious" and looking suspiciously like Gollum* 2. The pen and writing pad I originally wrote this on. 3. My creative ability. HAH!!! Betcha YOU never thought of this story did you??!! 4. The file where this and other creations are stored. Hold on, it's stored in the PC, and the PC isn't mine. Damn.  
  
Thanks: Thank you everyone who encouraged me with the story. When I asked my friend to read the 1st draft she just screamed at the pairing. Another friend just said "Oh my God" the whole time she was reading it. I don't even want to TRY interpreting that. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. I think the A/N was longer than the fic!! Peace out!!


End file.
